Generation V Starring Sailor V!: A Princess In Peril!
by M. Hadley
Summary: Sailor V! The All-Purpose Catgirl Nuku Nuku! Zoiscite! Kotetsu! The War-Girl Iczelion! A new adventure is in the making, involving the return of the Dark Agency!
1. Act One: A Princess In Peril!

Generation V Starring Sailor V:  
Act One: A Princess in Peril!  
By (Written 2001)

Last Season on Generation V: An attack on humanity by Jadeite, the last Negaverse General, caused Artemis, the white feline guardian of the Sailor Senshi, to return the memories of Sailor Venus, Minako Aino, in order to save the world. However, Jadeite was too crafty, and the Senshi of Love and Justice was powerless to stop him alone. Luckily, three other superpowered schoolgirls(Linn Shizuki, Iczelion, and Nuku Nuku) and a former villian(Zoiscite) lent a hand, halting Jadeite's mad scheme. The quintet became friends, and decided to work as a team against evil, thus Generation V(dubbed by the media) was formed.

The circle of friends grew to include other strange schoolgirls, while they battle against Jadeite and his newly reivogirated Dark Agency. Doing season finale showdown on the doorstep of Higawa Temple(Cherry Hill Temple), Rei Hino, Sailor Mars was awakened, and Jadeite was destroyed...by his subordinate Danburite! The new leader of the Dark Agency fled into the night, leaving Generation V awaiting the next attack...

The sky was a brilliant gold. The air had a slightly perfume smell to it, but seemingly lacked in moisture. Before her was an ivory balcony, reflecting the light of the larger than normal moon that illuminated the sky. Instantly, Minako knew she was dreaming. In fact, this was her third time visiting this lucid landscape. However, this time, she was not alone. A young woman stood before her, illuminated by the lunar light. She had golden blond hair, and wore it in a unique hairstyle known as the "odango". Her sensual body was clothed in a beautiful ivory gown, which flowed to her ankles. On her forehead was a crescent moon, which glowed with an unearthly radiance.

Somehow, there was a sense of royalty about this young lady. Deep inside her being, Minako felt the urge to kneel before her. She obeyed her instincts. The young woman's only response was a smile, which was somewhat haunting and melancholy. She signaled Minako to rise. She complied, surprised to discover that she was in her Sailor Venus fuku, as opposed to her Sailor V uniform. Her blue eyes connected with the matching eyes of the woman. Ancient memories began to stir in her subconscious, both filled with joy and pain.

"Princess?" Minako said quietly, breaking the deathlike stillness. The Princess turned away from her, taking a few steps to the edge of the balcony. With twin odangos fluttering dramatically, she glanced out into the imaginative scenery below her. Minako walked to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

The Princess turned to her with tears glittering in her azure eyes. "I'm sorry, old friend." She said in her soft voice. "I've caused you so much pain...I've caused you all such grief..."

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked. "We're your protectors, Serenity. Ami, Makoto, Rei, and I would gladly give our lives for you and this kingdom. You have done no such thing."

"That is exactly the point." The Princess replied sadly. " You've already died for me twice now, once 1000 years ago, and now just last year. While the rest of us have lost the ancient memories, you and Rei continue the seemingly futile battle against evil. You two have given up on having a normal life, to embrace your ancient duties. This...cannot go on any longer."

Minako was slightly taken aback by this. She could only look on in stunned silence as the Princess continued.

"You cannot shield me any longer, Minako." The young royal told her. "I must return...to shoulder my part of destiny."

"But Usag-I mean, Princess..." Minako protested. "Why should you suffer anymore? Don't you want a life free of the burdens of a sailor soldier?"

The Princess shook her head slowly, placing a gentle hand on her friend's cheek. "A life without burden is a life full of deceit and lies, my friend. We all must suffer. That what makes life worth living."

"But, I can't..." Minako started to say, but fell silent. Once again, she glanced into the Princess's sad blue eyes. Deep down, she knew Serenity was right. Usagi Tsuskino should be awakened to the truth. Sailor Moon must return...

"I guess this means Mercury and Jupiter as well." She replied. The Princess only gave her a silent nod. Suddenly, she began to slowly dissolve into a cloud of speckled diamonds. Minako watched as the cloud dispersed, floating over the balcony's edge, into the dreamscape.

And then, in a flash of brilliant light, the dream world disintegrated, plunging the blonde warrior into a murky abyss...

************Generation V************

Of course, she did not wake up screaming. Instead, a newfound mission was presented to her. But why now? Why would the Princess choose this time to contact her? What was the significance of this day?

Minako moaned, rubbing her face. Early morning was definitely not the time for twenty questions. Yawning, she stretched, and then slowly crept out of her bed. Quickly, she turned to Artemis, her white feline guardian...only to find him not there. She could make out the cat-sized crater the cat had made in her bedspread. But yet, he was nowhere to be found.

A small wave of panic rushed over her. It was very peculiar for her to awaken without the cat complaining about how much she had overslept. Or the fact that she had accidentally knocked him out of the bed in a fit of tossing and turning. Or that she was almost late for school. In effect, this was almost an alien concept to her. The two had shared a bed, ever since she had met him.

"Now, calm down." She told herself. "There is obviously a reasonable explanation for this." However, she could not think of one. Artemis would never disappear without telling her...would he?

"Minako!" her mother's voice floated into her room. "Are you up yet?"

"Yeah, mom!" Minako answered. "By the way, have you by any chance seen Artemis this morning?"

"Can't say that I have, dear!" her mom yelled back. "Maybe he went out for a stroll or something. Now, come on and have some breakfast. If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school!"

"Okay!" Minako shouted. Sadly, the mystery of Artemis's disappearance would have to wait. Quickly, she changed into her school uniform and shoes. She brushed her lengthy blond hair, and positioned her trademark hairbow on her head. After modeling in the mirror, she grabbed her book bag and rushed to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Morning, dear." Her parents greeted in dry unison. Her mother hustled around the kitchen, quickly throwing together ingredients for some form of breakfast. She was clad in a skirted business suit, with her trademark apron that seemed very inappropriate for her ensemble. Minako suddenly remembered that her mother had an interview that morning with one of the most powerful corporations on Earth, Mishima Heavy Industries.

On the other hand, her father sat relaxing at the table, engrossed in the morning paper. He often worked whenever he wanted, being an independent manga writer. His star status was credited to his fantastic stories based on the real adventures of Generation V, accounts that he borrowed from his daughter's "imagination" and the news media. As she slid into her seat, he placed the newspaper aside, turning his attention to her.

"Anything from the grapevine?" he asked half-jokingly. The `grapevine' was his word for her source of stories.

Minako shook her head. "Sorry, dad. But, don't you think the "Intruders" story arc is good enough for right now?"

Her father scratched his head, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. But still, I want to have at least one more story arc on the backburner..."

"Here you go." Ms. Aino placed steaming plates of food in front of her family members. Minako glanced down at the plate, anxious to fill her grumbling stomach. However, she found herself grimacing at the selection. Her father mirrored her expression, his eye nearly budging from his glasses.

"Um, dear..." he began. "These are leftovers from last night..."

"Were. I know, darling." Ms. Aino replied, putting on her earrings. "Sorry, but I have to be at the interview in a few minutes. Minako, lunch is in the fridge. I'll see you this afternoon. Wish me luck! Bye bye!"

Giving her husband and daughter each a kiss on the cheek, Ms. Aino ran out the door. For a few moments, silence reigned as the two could only stare at the leftovers. Then, after taking only a small bite, Minako pushed up from the table, announcing, "I'm done!"

Her father did not reply, still staring at his food with a shocked expression. Minako resisted laughing aloud. Grabbing her lunch from the fridge, and her book bag, she kissed her father goodbye. Just as she was turning away to leave, something on the newspaper caught her attention. Seemingly leaping off the page with its bold print, it was the message itself that struck a sledgehammer-like blow to Minako's soul.

GENERATION V'S SECRET ALLIANCE WITH TOKYO'S ATTACKERS NOW REVEALED!

For a mere moment, she could not react. She could only stare at the headline, rereading it repeatedly until she knew it by heart. Although she was not prone to violent outbursts, she had to keep herself from flinging the paper across the room. As earlier, questions she could not answer poured into her mind. What was going on? What was the meaning of this? How could anyone create such a fabricated lie?

"Minako?" her father said, noticing how pale his daughter was. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Minako laughed nervously. " I'm fine, Dad. Well, gotta book it!" With a small wave, the blond girl raced out the kitchen. Her father could only chuckle as she disappeared through the front door. However, he soon returned to reading the paper, his interest peaked by the cover story.

************Generation V************

Meanwhile, several kilometers under the streets of Tokyo...

Slow rhythmic footsteps echoed through the darkened tunnels. The dramatic sound of a fluttering cape accompanied the sounds. A shadowy figure navigated through the dismal abyss with the relative ease of a master. There was no sign of error from this person, or no feeling of being lost in the pitch-blackness. Instead, an atmosphere of eerie calm radiated from this being. For to him, the darkness only mirrored what he felt in his very heart.

He felt something brush against him and instantly knew what, or who it was. "Nyan-Nyan." He uttered, petting her. He could make out the catgirl's pink coat in the darkness. As always, her four cats accompanied her, with eyes that glowed like burning ambers. Nyan- Nyan joined her leader at his side, and they continued their jaunt.

The monotonous humming of insects was heard. A third figure appeared from the darkness, shrouded in a black cloak. She held out an empty sleeve of her uniform. Suddenly, a swarm of mosquitoes appeared, flying into her sleeve. Seconds later, her arm came out, completely reformed.

"Meow...showoff. How mature." Nyan-Nyan muttered under her breath, sticking her tongue at her younger sister. The leader only shook his head. "Save your powers for battle, Chuu-Chuu." He reprimanded her.

"Buzz...I apologizze, zir." Chuu-Chuu said, hanging her head. But, as her master turned his back, Chuu-Chuu returned her sister's tongue attack with a quiet raspberry of her own.

The three emerged from the tunnels into a spacious chamber. Surrounding them were people-sized glass canisters, each occupied with a humanoid shape with undeveloped features. A hydra-like mess of wires crisscrossed along the rusty walls, supplying vital fluids to the subjects. Narkissos, Pandora, and Wan-Wan were already there, waiting patiently for their leader.

They saluted, fists on hearts. Absentmindedly, the leader responded back the same. However, his attention was drawn to the two new "visitors" to his underground lair, both who were of a feline persuasion. Each cat was shackled with a heavy chain, which connected to one of the glass containers. As the leader advanced on them, the white cat narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws.

"Don't come any closer, Danburite." The cat threatened. "Or I'll really give you something to think about."

Danburite only stared at the cat with ice-cold eyes before replying with a chuckle. "Guess your speeches aren't as good as your mistress's, eh, Artemis? Please. I can liquidate you faster than you could take a step. So, don't be suicidal."

"Your threats don't frightened me at all!" the black cat cried. "You won't win, Adonis. Sailor V and her team will stop you!"

Danburite growled, his eyes narrowing into blue slits. Suddenly, he fired a powerful bolt of lightning at the black cat. The feline screamed in agony for seconds, before collapsing into a shivering heap.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Artemis screeched, tugging furiously at his chain. Realizing that this was fruitless, he comforted his whimpering partner. However, the black cat collapsed into unconsciousness, whispering only, "Artemis..."

"The name Adonis is forever lost in the mists of time!" Danburite roared. "That name harkens back to a time long forgotten. To a time where I fell in love with a beautiful woman...but my love was never returned. Intentionally or unintentionally, she spurned me. Now, my life only knows hate. I am Danburite, and only Danburite, destroyer of Sailor V and her precious legacy. No one will ever call me Adonis again...or they will suffer my wrath."

"Grrr...you tell them, boss!" Wan-Wan cheered. This was met with a blank stare from everyone else, amazed that the wolf-like man could actually speak. Wan-Wan only blushed, slowly shrinking back behind the others.

Danburite turned away from the shivering cats, and returned his focus to his assembled team. With a mere flick of his hand, a large screen materialized in the chamber, magically floating above the group. A beautiful dark blue-haired anchorwoman was on screen, reporting disturbing news of the hour.

"Good morning. I'm Misato Katsuragi of Tokyo's Eye News. A rather exciting, but disturbing twist was discovered today on the city's most celebrated super heroines: Those daring defenders of justice known collectively as Generation V. According to several eyewitnesses, the world's super team supreme is actually working with the very menaces that plague us, in a brilliant scheme to obtain fame and a chance at world domination. This startling revelation was revealed today in the pages of The Tokyo Times. Everywhere, citizens are somewhat divided by the accusations from the prize-winning newspaper. While some disbelieve the story, others are already in support for the apprehension of the heroines."

"Amazing, sir." Narkissos boomed in his rich, elegant voice. "The public has already turned against our hated enemies. How was this accomplished?"

Danburite casually flicked his hand once again, causing the screen to vanish into ether. "It is called military strategy, Narkissos. It took months of covert operation, cloning, and preparation just for these mere moments before us. What you five have just witnessed is nothing more than a first volley, an opening gambit in the war we are about to fight...and win. It was no accident that I chose this specific week to strike at our adversaries. Does anyone know why?"

"Grrr...because it's your birthday?" Wan-Wan guessed, but received a stony glare from his leader.

"It's because of Sailor V's birthday!" Pandora suggested. "Right?"

"It has some astronomical significance. Probably has something to do with the planets' alignment." Narkissos presumed.

The leader could only look at his minions with pity. Even though they were clones of the best operatives of the Dark Agency, it seemed that they lacked in the intelligence department. Just as he was about to loose his temper, and go off in a rage-induced speech about his plan, someone finally guessed it. To bad the person wasn't apart of his squad.

"This...this week is the anniversary of G...Generation V first banding together." Luna spoke up, still weak from Danburite's vicious assault.

"Yes." Danburite smiled. "Now I regret frying you with that lightning bolt. Well, almost. Anyway, this week marks the one-year anniversary of our hated enemy and her pathetic friends joining together for the childish concept of fighting evil. Well, when I'm finished with them, their superhero, not to mention their very lives will be over."

"How about less talk and more action, Danburite." A new voice, feminine and very direct, replied. A tall, shadowy form entered the chamber, striding purposely to Danburite and his team. Although long hair and female assets could be seen, other features of the person were undetermined, literally covered in darkness. It was as if the very light retreated from this person's strong footsteps.

When the mysterious person finally stopped before them, the team knelt on their knees and bowed respectfully. Danburite raised his eyes towards the enigmatic female, uttering, "My Queen! It is surprising that you have risen so early today!"

"Oh, stop groveling." The woman said in disgust. "If you want me impressed, you know what you must do."

"Yes, your Highness." Danburite crooned, trying to keep a sincere tone. Oblivious of her servant's sarcasm, the woman turned away and disappeared into her hidden chambers.

"Well...you heard her Majesty." Danburite barked to the others. "Begin the second phase. Draw out Generation V and obtain the Princess. In no form or fashion she is to be harmed. That goes double for you, Chuu-Chuu. No sneaking blood snacks."

"Buzz...Nutz." Chuu-Chuu grumbled.

Seconds later, the five villains vanished, leaving their commander alone. Unknown to his subordinates, he had another piece to the plan. It involved a familiar white cat...and a rather explosive package.

************Generation V************

The school day at Shibakouken Junior High went by at a tortoise pace, but the lunch hour had finally arrived. With a small sigh, Minako sat at the cafeteria table alone, laying her head on the table. She had tired herself out worrying about the events of that morning. Fortunately, she had the sad experience of hiding her feelings well.

Around her, cheerful students twittered happily about their teenage ventures. Minako longed to join in the engrossing conversations, sharing her own adventures and troubles. But sadly, she could not. Alien invaders, princesses of lost kingdoms, and ancient sorcerers did not exactly rate high on the list of student popularity.

"Ms. Minako!" A voice called cheerfully out to her. Minako lifted her head and turned, spying Linn Suzuki coming to her table. Finally, someone to talk to!

"Sorry, I'm late!" the petite redhead replied, settling next to Minako. "I bumped into Ukyo in the hallway. She wants to challenge me to another duel." Linn then opened her lunch box, displaying a flat okonomiyaki with the words, "Duel at Fuurinkan Park, after school. Come or else." (Author's note: Okonomiyaki is a mixture between pancake and pizza.)

"She wants a rematch?" Minako asked in disbelief.

Linn shrugged, breaking a piece of the food and eating it. "It wasn't my fault that she insisted on using that monstrous spatula instead of a real sword the last time we fought. I hate to sound arrogant, but she deserved to lose."

Minako laughed, agreeing with her friend. Although she did not look it, Linn was a master swordswoman, whose skills were only augmented by the magic sword she owned. Rumored forged on a demon's anvil for a legendary warrior, her weapon had served her and the team well in their battles.

"So, are you going to take her up on her offer?" Minako asked.

"I don't know..." Linn answered thoughtfully. "Maybe I can talk to her. Somehow, I feel a connection between her and I. As if we have both experienced suffering in our lives."

"I don't know about her." A green-haired girl said as she walked over to the table. "The only suffering I've seen her experience is chasing after that Ranma Saotome guy. What's the deal with that?"

"Nagisa!" Linn and Minako said in unison.

"The one and only!" Nagisa Kuno grinned, sitting down and taking a bite of her lunch. "Man, I'm having a great day! Guess what? I'm finally a member of the Shibakouken Wrestling Team! The only female member! Isn't that great?!"

"Good for you!" Minako cheered.

"Congratulations." Linn replied. "How did Iczel take it?"

"The usual way. Not impressed, and thinks its just some excuse to shirk my Iczelion duties." Nagisa frowned. "You guys are lucky. You don't have to put up with someone's nagging twenty-four hours a day."

"I heard that, Nagisa!" a metallic voice telepathically retorted in the assembled friends' minds. A small humanoid robot flickered into existence besides them for a mere second, before dematerializing into nothingness. It was Iczel.

Iczel and Nagisa shared a bizarre symbiosis. Iczel was in actuality a small robot unit that combined with Nagisa, to form the warrior known as Iczelion. Iczel formed the armor, and acted as guardian, teacher, and companion for her charge, while Nagisa wielded the weaponry and power of their union. Together, they were virtually unstoppable, as long as the girl had confidence.

"I guess you've made her angry, Nagisa." Linn observed. "She's just worried that you might be too distracted if disaster rears its ugly head."

"I know." Nagisa said sadly. "I'm just...Help me out, Minako. Don't you sometimes feel the same way about Artemis?"

Minako glanced over at her friend with a sad frown on her face. For those precious minutes, she felt normal. She was just an average teenager again, enjoying small talk with her friends. There was no talk about the present status of the Earth, or what villain would appear next. But, with that one question, those very problems that plagued her were back with a vengeance.

"You guys..." she trailed off, not knowing where to begin. " Artemis is missing. It's weird, because he didn't tell me that anything was wrong."

"Oh, dear!" Linn exclaimed. "Are you okay, Minako? When was the last time you seen him?"

"Last night, before bed." Minako answered. "He must've left after I went to sleep. But, why? What was wrong?"

"Iczel can do air reconnaissance now, while we can search later." Nagisa suggested. "We can call the others. Don't worry. Artemis can't be in any trouble...can he?"

"I hope not." Minako said quietly. One crisis would be somewhat averted, but there were still two to go. Should she tell them about her somewhat jarring dream from the night before? Or should she spread the news about the defiling article? The decision was ripped from her, as a familiar brown-haired girl raced to their table, holding a small device.

"G-Girls!" she managed to huff, before collapsing in the seat. "You're not going to believe what's happening!"

The other three gave her looks of disbelief. "What, no English problems for homework?" Nagisa guessed half-jokingly.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Minako asked, concerned about her very best friend.

Hikaru took in a deep breath, and held up the device she was carrying. It was one of the newly created "mini-visions", a miniature television with special features, such as e-mail and Internet access. These devices were not allowed on the school premises, but Hikaru often snuck it in to keep herself awake and entertained.

"Gather around!" she whispered, standing her mathbook up to cover her illegal activity. The others obeyed, surrounding her and succeeding in drawing attention away from the mini-vision. All eyes were glued on the tiny screen.

"Err...what are we watching?" Minako asked.

"Just wait a minute." Hikaru answered.

"I hope its `One Gundam to Live'." Linn said optimistically. "Since Miho trashed the VCR, I haven't been able to see any episodes."

"Wow, I didn't know you watch that soap!" Nagisa replied excitedly. " I would have told you about Heero Yuy and Frau Bow are having that illegitimate baby! And that Dorothy-"

"Chill, guys." Minako shushed them. The other two reluctantly obeyed. The Tokyo's Eye News logo flashed onscreen, followed with the image of the beautiful anchorwoman, Misato Katsuragi.

"Hello, I'm Misato Katsuragi." The woman began. "Moments ago, the Mayor of Tokyo, Henry Glovel, issued a statement to the press about the controversial headline of this morning's paper, the conspiracy surrounding Generation V. Although he did not say which side he would take in the growing debate, the mayor believes that only if the superheroines will cooperate with the Metropolitan Police, then the very suspicions of their villainy... will be dispelled."

Silence reigned for a few minutes, as Hikaru switched off the mini- vision. Minako could only look on, as her two teammates exchanged looks of bewilderment. Hikaru chuckled, noticing their expressions.

"Not the kind of soaps I'm into." She commented. "I prefer one with a little sexual innuendo."

"Do you believe what they are saying?" Minako whispered, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She did not know what she would do if her best friend turned against her.

"Of course not!" Hikaru said. "I know for a fact that Sailor V and her gang are innocent. Besides, do you think everything on the news is for real? It's probably just some jealous idiot trying to turn the public against her. But, Generation V working with the Metropolitan Police? Who are they trying to kid?"

The other three chuckled nervously. Linn moved closer to Minako, and whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Before the blonde could answer, the bell ranged, signaling the end of lunch.

************Generation V************

Interlude: Metropolitan Police Board

Superintendent-General Natsuna Sakurada hung up the phone with a small sigh. The discussion with the mayor was a short, but disagreeable. Many times in the conversation, the chief of police had to restrain from uttering nasty curses and names at the man. How dare he consider such a thing! Sailor V, just a dirty con artist? No way.

Before her, stood the handsome officer Toshio Wakagi often referred to by his fellow officers as the "Sailor Slayer". It was a mild nickname at best, stemming from his slight hatred of Sailor V's prying in the affairs of the police department. Not to mention the fact that Generation V was soaking up the attention from the media, and the gratitude of the public. Mentioning that to him would probably induce a reaction of rage.

As she looked at him, Natsuna could make out a faint smile on the officer's face. So, he thought this was funny? She would have to change that.

"That was the mayor." She told him. "He wants us to remain on mild alert, just in case she shows."

"Geez," Wakagi said smugly, arms crossed. "This story is really causing uproar. Of course, I've always known that masked girl was a menace. But, just for argument sake, what proof does the reporter have on this?"

Natsuna smiled...a little. "I'm impressed, Officer. You're finally beginning to think like one."

"Whatever." Wakagi muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, Mayor Gloval said the reporter met him in his office no less than a hour ago. He presented hundreds of notes, tapes, and articles linking the group to hundreds of cases where the monsters worked with them. And to top it off, he even had a video recording of Sailor V meeting with one of the alien invaders last year!"

"Unbelievable." Wakagi marveled. "So he's saying that...the Aragami Wars, that alien invasion fiasco, that crazy "Dark Washu" person taking over the city...was all staged?"

The superintendent-general nodded. "The mayor doesn't know how to move on this. Either way can spell disaster for the city. That is where you come in. I want you to check out this reporter...see if what he is implying is true."

Wakagi frowned. "Check him out? He's a reporter, for crying out loud! Besides, he's just uncovering what I've known all along. Sailor V is just a troublemaker, plain and simple!"

Her anger already frayed, his boss did not take that very well. Standing up, she narrowed her eyes, pulsating in anger. "Officer Wakagi...if you don't go and find something on this guy, I swear you'll regret it! Now go, and if you can, bring back some evidence! His "proof" could be fabricated!"

The officer turned away, grumbling under his breath. Opening the door, he gave the chief one last look before leaving, slamming it as hard as he can. With a "humph", Natsuna settled back behind her desk. When she was sure her subordinate was gone, she tapped a hidden switch on her desk. A hidden panel on her wall revealed a person-sized poster of her idol, Sailor V. She looked at it longingly.

"Sailor V..." she said to herself. "For both of our sakes, I hope that story was wrong."

************Generation V************

Meanwhile, after school, Earth's greatest disguised heroines met up at Juuban Park to discuss Artemis's disappearance. Iczel's earlier reconnaissance turned out to be a waste of time, so the girls decided to search on foot. After a snack of chocolate parfaits, the group decided to split up into teams of two, each covering a community of Tokyo. Minako was paired with Stashia.

She couldn't ask for a better person to talk to.

Stashia was a newcomer on the team, a literal Goddess from a place called Megumi Paradise. This "Goddess Heaven" was celestial indeed, with breathtaking temples, beautiful flowers, and its wonderful natives, goddesses that populated this haven. Stashia seemed to embody the eminent qualities of the place, with her beauty, wisdom, and serene attitude.

Even now, she followed Minako, who was using the tracking system in her wrist communicator to trail the signal pulsing from Artemis's collar. The blonde reprimanded herself for not thinking about this earlier. At first, silence was all that was between them, before Minako decided to tell the goddess about her eventful dream.

"Amazing." Stashia commented as Minako finished relating her lucid tale. "You and the Princess seemed to have quite the delightful little chat."

"Yes, I know." Minako agreed. "I mean, I've had dreams before relating to the Princess and my destiny to fight for her. Sometimes, it's like clockwork. But, there are two things that are bothering me: why...and why now?"

"Well, you have to admit something to yourself, Minako." Stashia replied. "Although you've meant well, all you've really done is stand in the way of destiny. I don't mean to be negative."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean by refusing to reawaken the other Sailor Senshi. Instead, you formed Generation V as a sort of replacement for your other teammates. While we've done our best to protect Earth, it is only through the power of Serenity and her court that this planet will prevail."

Minako frowned slightly, lowering her head. "I guess I'm being selfish, huh?"

"Not selfish, my friend." Stashia smiled warmly. "Just caring. You don't want your friends to suffer with such a weighty destiny as you do. But, it is not fair for you to take their loads on your shoulders."

Minako gave the wise goddess an approving look. She was right. "But, why now? Why didn't I have this dream a year ago or maybe a few months ago? What is so special about today?"

Stashia's face darkened at her friend's question. "The only explanation I can think of..." she said quietly. "Is that Serenity is in danger."

************Generation V************

The Crowne Center Arcade was one of Juuban's famous landmarks, and a gathering place for Tokyo's active youth. Hundreds of students, well-worn from the pursuit of daily knowledge, binged on sugary soft drinks and flashy video games. However, unknown to them and the world, the top-secret headquarters of Generation V was literally below their feet.

Command Central was a spanning underground complex, housing technology that was so futuristic and complex, that even Earth's most brilliant minds could not fathom it. Sleek vehicles, robots, and equipment dotted the assorted rooms, coupled with mementoes of the team's one year history.

Right then, the Central was quiet, with the exception of three occupants. Placing the finishing touches on a Gundam was the bespectacled Shizuka. Superintellegent and possessing the ability to build almost anything technological, the girl was the brain of the team. Using a floating lift of her design, she hovered around the massive mech, surveying her work.

"What do you think?" she yelled to her partner below.

"I think ya need glasses!" her partner yelled back jokingly.

Shizuka folded her arms, and pouted. "Not funny, Miyuki!"

"Hey, I was just kiddin', braniac!" Miyuki snickered. If Shizuka was the technological genius, then Miyuki Ayanokouji was the mechanical marvel. No weapon was too complex for her to build, or if the situation called for it, dismantle in a heartbeat. Another interesting fact was that she was from one of Japan's richest families. Although she was a rich girl, Miyuki was anything but spoiled.

Shizuka lowered the floating lift to the ground and leaped off. "Sure." She said, turning to survey her latest masterpiece. The Gundam seemingly glowed in its holding bay, ready for takeoff. The girl smiled smugly, knowing her project had just topped her partner's.

"By the way, Miyuki, how is that Veri-Tech design going?" she asked, rubbing it in.

Miyuki grumbled something under her breath before answering. "It's fine. You'll see."

Shizuka laughed to herself. That'll teach her not to laugh at a genius!

Suddenly, they heard shrill peals of laughter. Both girls gave casual glances to each other, uttering one word in pained unison.

"Zoiscite."

"Boy, those talk shows are a hoot!" the former Negaverse General chuckled, entering the Gundam holding bay. She was holding a bag of potato chips, which she finished off in one gulp.

"Just like you, isn't it Z?" Miyuki said, disgusted by Zoiscite's display. "Always laying around, never doing anything. The only thing lazier than you is the puppy I had when I was a little kid."

" Oh, bite me!" Zoiscite retorted. "It's bad enough I have to get lectures from Minako and that Stashia chick. How about making like a tree and zip it!"

"Er...that is `making like a zipper and zip it'." Shizuka corrected. But, realizing she wasn't doing anything to stop the two from tearing each other apart, she quietly separated them.

"Can we all just get along?" she asked them. The two did not respond, but continue to angrily stare at each other. Just as the two were about to launch into another slugfest, a newcomer appeared.

He was a small white cat, with a crescent-moon bald spot in the center of his forehead. He stepped out of the shadows before them.

"Hey, Artemis!" Shizuka greeted, first noticing him. "I could use a little help over here!"

The cat did not say anything in return.

"You are so annoying!" Miyuki shouted at Zoiscite.

"And you're nothing but a rich...a word that rhymes with witch!" Zoiscite shot back.

Still, Artemis did not say anything. Then, that's when Shizuka noticed it. There was something flashing in the Artemis's paw. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out what it could do.

"Girls." Shizuka hissed to the others, slowly backing away from the cat. Finally noticing Shizuka's reaction, the other two stopped arguing, and turned their attention to Artemis.

"Hey, furball. What's that?" Zoiscite asked nonchalantly, indicating the object. Artemis's only response was a sinister grin.

"Oh no..." Miyuki trailed off, already figuring out what it was for. But sadly, it was too late to tell her friends.

With one stroke of Artemis's paw on his hidden device, a flash of light resulted.

A chain of powerful explosions sounded off throughout Command Central. One powerful blast, and the Generation V meeting room was atomized. Another, and the various computer consoles were nothing more than melted parts and glass. A third ball of flames blazed through the corridors, finally engulfing the Gundam hangar bay...and everyone in it.

Unfortunately, this was not all that the flames would devour.

For the next target was the Crowne Center Arcade.

((To be continued))

NEXT EPISODE: "Hey, everyone! Your favorite idol, the very beautiful and talented Minako Aino here! Looks like we're off to a bad start already! First, Artemis missing, then that demeaning newspaper article! But, it only gets worse! With the Crowne Center Arcade destroyed (not to mention our HQ), we're blamed by the city and chased by police! Meanwhile, Usagi's in trouble...and a stranger appears. Is she friend or foe? Find out in the second episode of Generation V, Sailor V, Outlaw! You don't want to miss it!" 


	2. Act Two: Sailor V, Outlaw!

Generation V Starring Sailor V!  
Act Two: Sailor V, Outlaw!  
Written by M. Hadley(2001)

* Last Time on Generation V: Minako has a dream in which Serenity, the beautiful Moon Princess tells her that it is time for her to be awakened! Meanwhile, Generation V has come under fire from the city, as a startling article falsely reveals a connection between the alien menances that plagued Tokyo and their very protectors!

And...Command Central...and the Crowne Center Arcade has been blown sky-high! Will our young heroines survive this onslaught?  
Read on!*

NK-1124, this is Marie, speaking on all frequencies. We have a situation. I repeat we have a situation. Command Central has been breached and destroyed. Generation V must be assembled immediately!

The light digital voice of Generation V's "World Monitor" satellite computer system, Marie, echoed inside her audio sensor "cat ears" as they flapped up to receive the message. But, Atsuko "Nuku-Nuku" Natsume's cybernetic mind wasn't on the message or the present task at hand. Her thoughts were on one very special feline.

Artemis. She never had a chance to tell how she really felt about him before he disappeared. She was afraid he would see her as nothing more than a freak of nature. After all, she was a cat thankfully stuck in the humanoid form of the world's most powerful android. She enjoyed her family, friends, and cybernetic powers immensely, and also the attention she garnered from the males that pursuit her in the name of love. They were sweet, but nothing like Artemis.

There was something about the white cat that stirred a bizarre reaction inside her. She did not know what the strange feeling was at first, figuring something was malfunctioning within the metal framework of her body. But, when she revealed her problem to her friend and fellow teammate Linn Suzuki, the petite redhead gave her a startling diagnosis.

That mysterious feeling was love.

Yet, this left Nuku-Nuku with an even harder question, one that she was afraid to answer. Could a half-android cat-girl ever fall in love?

"Nuku-Nuku, watch out!" she heard her 'cousin's' voice fill with slight panic. The robotic cat-girl broke out of her thoughts, returning her attention to pedaling her bicycle through the Tokyo traffic, her 'cousin' holding on for dear life. The source of his outcry was the fact that Nuku-Nuku had absent-mindedly pedaled past the red light into the dangerous onslaught of incoming traffic.

Of course, this did not mean that Ryunosuke Natsume had less faith in his 'cousin's bionic abilities. With eyes that covered powerful optical lenses, and with a computer-enhanced brain, Nuku-Nuku easily determined the velocity of the tons of metal bearing down on her and her cousin. In picoseconds, she had already determined a path through the gauntlet of speeding cars. Quickly, she raced forward, clearing the intersection just in the nick of time.

After riding a few blocks, she screeched to a stop and hopped off the bike.

"Nuku-Nuku? What's wrong?" Ryunosuke asked, concern in his eyes.

"Emergency!" She replied cheerfully. "Command Central has been breached or something..."

"I'm not talking about that." The brown-haired boy said. "I'm talking about back there at the intersection. That's not like you. Are you okay?" His question was not an exchange between machine and human, but from one worried human to another.

"Nothing wrong!" Nuku-Nuku quickly replied, knowing that Ryunosuke was a lot smarter than other 10 year olds.

"Are you sure?" he asked, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Sure, sure!" she answered, nodding rapidly. "Are you okay on your own?"

"Duh. It's not like Poison One's going to spring out or anything." The boy smiled. "Besides, it's you I'm worried about. It took a lot for Dad to heal you last time when you had those giant talon marks from...what's his name..."

"Tokima." The pink-haired girl chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Well I'm off! Gotta transform first."

"Nuku-Nuku! Don't you think you should find a place where you can change IN SECRET?" Ryunosuke pointed out, looking around rapidly to see if anyone else was near. "Y'know, like a broom closet or a phone booth or something?"

His last words fell on deaf ears. In one fluid motion, the android cat-girl held up her wrist, brandishing a silver watch with a golden V in the center where the watch-dial should have been. Her lips moved, and one word flowed out.

"TRANSMUTE!"

A mysterious wind dramatically flowed upward, causing Nuku-Nuku's pink-hair to stand on end as well as her skirt to billow upward around her thighs. A quick flash of light exploded, followed by an aura of blue energy engulfing Nuku-Nuku's form. This was the trademark signature of the V-Style Transformation Bracelet, as it performed its duty. Instantly, her shapely form was transported into a pocket dimension, as time seemingly stopped. At once, her school outfit melted away from her body, replaced by a cloud of blue energy forming around her breasts and thighs. The blue energy around her breasts transformed into a white form-fitting Sailor V-esque top (with her taut stomach showing and a yellow sailor collar), complete with a yellow bow. A light blue mini-skirt, with a yellow backbow, formed around her pantied area. Yellow high heeled platform sneakers, with pink hearts, materialized on her bare feet, while a yellow chocker, with a golden catball, formed around her slender neck. As the transformation drew to a close, a yellow Sailor V mask formed on her beautiful face.

The pink-haired cat-girl grinned widely at her smaller companion, as she twirled around, showing off her costume. "See you later!" she declared, before taking off literally like a rocket. Her pink hair waved like as banner as she blazed down the street with speed rivaling that of the fastest fighter jet. In the span of seconds, she had already disappeared from sight, leaving Ryunosuke shaking his head half in disbelief and half in pity.

"I guess a secret identity is one concept she'll never grasp." He grumbled to himself.

************Generation V************

Fearful screams ricocheted off the walls of one building to another. Children, filled with terror, clutched their parents, who were numb with fear. Older teenagers could only respond with disbelief, as they watched the spectacle with wide eyes. The streets, once bustling with citizens going about their daily lives, were now filled with those selfsame citizens, terror-stricken at the event that was unfolding before them.

Fire had come to the Crowne Center Arcade.

Motoki Furuhata, clerk of the Arcade, stood in front of the crowd in a state of semi-shock. How could this have happened? That question kept repeating over and over in his head, as he glanced down at his smoke-filled apron. He was in the storage area when the first blaze erupted, and was lucky to escape the resulting inferno and evaluate the patrons. With the exception of calling the fire department, the sandy-brown haired young man was powerless to stop the all-consuming flames from destroying his place of employment.

Above him, on the rooftop of a building adjacent to the disaster, a mysterious whirlwind, accented by rose petals heralded the arrivals of Zoiscite carrying her two teammates Shizuka and Miyuki. As soon as she alighted on the rooftop, she loosened her grip, letting her passengers drop roughly to the concrete ground.

"Ow!" Shizuka cried, rubbing her tender skirted bottom and adjusting her glasses.

"Gee, thanks." Miyuki replied sarcastically, quickly rising and helping Shizuka to her feet.

The tall woman ignored them both as she walked to the edge of the roof and peered over the side. Using the senses gained from centuries of Dark Kingdom servitude, she narrowed her eyes, scanning the crowd both visually and mentally for signs of anything out of the ordinary. But her scan yielded no results.

"Aw man!" Miyuki exclaimed, dashing to the rooftop edge in shock. "That fire's intense! What kind of explosives did those creeps use?"

"What difference does it make?" Zoiscite growled, giving her an angry glance. "If it wasn't for you, I could have prevented this from happening!"

"Oh no. You're not going to pin this on me!" Miyuki faced her, eyes narrowed in anger. "Y'know, Zoiscite, fact is I can't stand you. You're always trying to make yourself look soooo good. There is no way you could have known that Artemis or whoever was about to do something like this. So stop lying."

"I was considering leaving you behind in that fire..." Zoiscite smirked. "Lucky for you Shizuka was there-"

"Zoiscite, that's a terrible thing to say!" Shizuka spoke up.

"Don't worry...coldhearted bimbos like her are use to such cowardly acts." Miyuki sneered, bawling her fists. "What's the matter, you reject from Big Fire? Afraid that ya can't really beat me in a real fight?"

Zoiscite mirrored her, causing her eyes to flash with threatening energy. "I'm not afraid to shut your mouth, rich girl. But, after I'm standing over your broken body, I probably have to worry about your sister, now would I?"

"You shut up about my sister." Miyuki growled, a dangerous glint in her eye.

Silence came between the two girls. Shizuka watched as the two circled the other, like enemy lions, each quietly tensing muscles. After a second, they stopped, facing each other in their unique fighting poses. For Zoiscite, she lacked a traditional pose, and stood normally, beckoning her human opponent with a graceful flick of the wrists. Miyuki, on the other hand, took a karate pose. After all, being from a rich family had its perks...especially having a personal martial arts trainer.

The two eyed each other, searching for any weakness that could be exploited. Shizuka could swear she was watching the climax to a movie, with the blaze from the arcade nothing more than something added for dramatic effect. Realizing she would have to separate the warring factions, the bespectacled girl took a step towards the two.

However, something had already beaten her to it. From out of nowhere, twin blasts of blue energy streaked between the hostile girls before they could even start towards each other. Three pairs of astonished eyes looked for the source of the disturbance, following from where the volley had come from. Standing on the building ledge behind the trio, twirling her twin Tridencer pistols like an old western cowboy, was Ritsuko Inou.

"You two play nice...before I kill you both." The brown-haired weapon specialist rolled her eyes, leaping off the ledge onto the roof and making her way to the trio. Miyuki and Zoiscite could only give blank looks as she came up to them. Although Ritsuko was your average schoolgirl, years of living in an alternate universe filled with magic, in which she had to strip voluptuous elves in order to return to Tokyo, had changed her. She was now as well trained in weapons and warfare as any Navy Seal...and twice as dangerous. She looked the part, already being in her fighting outfit, which consisted of a skimpy light blue Sailor-V-esque top with a red tie, a red sailor collar, a skimpy black pleated schoolgirl mini-skirt, black high-heeled Mary Janes with combat boot soles, and an orange Sailor V-esque mask on her face. Her ever present high ponytail was wrapped with a shimmering black ribbon, with two bullets decorating it. The uniform came complete with matching purple leg bracelets on her thighs, both with holsters to hold her guns. Any enemy facing her was indeed a goner.

"What's the deal, Inou?" Zoiscite questioned angrily, irritated that someone ruined the confrontation. Ritsuko said nothing, but coolly pointed towards the blaze. Three sets of eyes followed where she was pointing and gasped. The initial inferno had lessened, thanks to the work of the newly arrived firefighters, who bravely battled the blaze. However, even with their efforts, the deadly flames had now engulfed the building next to them, a corporate office for a company called Armaco. However, unlike the arcade, this building was far from empty.

"You're lucky, you witch." Miyuki said quietly to Zoiscite. "If it wasn't for people being in danger..."

"Oh, use that for an excuse!" Zoiscite sneered, waving her off. "You're not even worth my time, you snobby little runt."

"Oh stop it!" Shizuka groaned, rolling her eyes in irritation. "If anyone needs me, I'll be monitoring from the Star-Arrow."

"So far, I've contacted Nuku-Nuku and Nagisa for support." Ritsuko reported. "We have to hurry."

Miyuki and Shizuka only nodded, while Zoiscite sniffed. "You go save lives. I'm going to find out about our rogue Artemis."

"Rogue Artemis?" Ritsuko repeated.

"Believe me, a long story..." Miyuki smirked, lifting her wrist and V-Style Transformation Bracelet to eye level. "I trust you've brought the package?"

"Duh." Ritsuko rolled her eyes.

"Good. TRANSMUTE!"

In the blink of an eye, the mechanical marvel's dirty overalls shifted to a scantily silver Sailor V-esque top, with a dark blue bow and white sailor collar, a silver pleated schoolgirl mini-skirt, a silver Sailor V-mask, black fingerless gloves, and silver ankle-strap high heeled Mary Janes.

At the same time, Ritsuko tapped a hidden button in one of her white opera gloves. The steady hum of a star-powered engine was heard as her trademark spaceship, the sleek blue Star Arrow dramatically rose from its hidden place in the alley below. As it hovered to the roof, the door to the craft opened with an audible hiss, and a stylish silver motorcycle appeared, rolling down the ejected ramp to stop before Miyuki.

"My baby!" the girl squealed with delight, kissing the handlebars. It was a true statement. The Mach 5, the name she bestowed the vehicle, was her baby, a labor of love between her and Daisuke Mifune, the father of the world famous racer Go Mifune.

"Will you stop tongue-kissing your bike and come on?" Ritsuko hissed, hoping on. Shizuka was already aboard the Star Arrow, while Zoiscite had vanished, her mindset on finding the perpetrator of the crime.

"Oh shut up," the motorcyclist mumbled, leaping on her bike and strapping her helmet on. Revving the engine, she took off the brake and raced forward.

"By the way, Ritsuko..." she started. "Were you serious?"

"About what?"

"About killing us. Y'know, me and Zoi?"

"Is that a trick question?" Ritsuko asked sarcastically. "Yes."

Nothing else was said as the two heroines jumped the edge and plunged over the roof onto the street below, establishing one memorable entrance. It was fortunate that Miyuki muttered under her breath, or Ritsuko would actually have a reason to follow up on her promise.

************Generation V************

Intriguing was the "outside" universe to the silver-haired goddess of light, Stashia. As she and Minako continued their search for Artemis, the young deity could not help but delight in the almost musical sights and sounds of the streets of Tokyo. Around her, people brushed past her, heading towards their individual destinations. Window displays of various stores greeted her with interesting items such as clothing and televisions. The smells of cakes snaked their way to her acute nose.

She especially was fascinated by the species known as man, these hairy humanoids that seemed to dominate the female species. Such bizarre organisms were these deep-voiced beings. She had never lain eyes on one before. After all, she was from a place populated by only other female goddesses, which was severed from the rest of the universe by the purifying Astrostar of the Mother Goddess.

But, over the last few months living on Earth as an explorer of the new frontier, she had also seen the dark side of the "outside". Those selfsame fascinating men creatures were also sometimes rude, inconsiderate, and lewd. Even the females possessed the same traits. Their fabulous automobile machines, alien concepts to her, projected smoke that choked her. She also could not understand how humans could consider such evil thoughts as taking lives or stealing from one another. Yet, the goddess was careful not to judge so quickly or harshly. In spite of everything, there was still some good in humanity. Her friends in Generation V were a testimony to that.

"AHHH! He's here! He's here!"

Stashia's eyes followed the direction of Minako's squeal of delight. The blonde rushed onto a deserted playground, filled with colorful play equipment shaped in the form of mythical animals. Stashia followed, a smile widening on her face.

Now she can stop worrying about him, the goddess thought. She already has enough on her conscious as it is...

Was she wrong to mention the fact that the Sailor Senshi were needed? Maybe. But, from what Minako had told her from the dream she had, Serenity was to return. She could not shake the feeling that a major future event was to threaten the Earth, and the team's power would be useless to thwart it. Only the Moon Princess and her court would have the power to prevail.

As she came up on her friend, the blond girl was huddled over in the grass, turning some object over and over in her hands. When Stashia knelt down beside her, she instantly recognized the object. It was Artemis's collar, flayed by large teeth and claw marks.

"Oh no..." the silver-haired girl breathed in disbelief. She placed a comforting hand on Minako's shoulder, and glanced into her face. The blonde did not respond, but continued to fidget with the collar. Stashia could tell that her friend's increasing happy demeanor was now shattered, replaced with a just as quickly expanding anxiety for her feline guardian's state of being.

"Don't worry, Minako." She comforted her. "We'll find Sir Artemis. He'll be safe and sound, I promise you."

"Yeah." Minako replied quietly, giving Stashia a small smile. "Hope is all I have, I guess. Besides, 'in all things it is better to hope than to despair.'"

"What?" Stashia stepped away from the blonde in disbelief. "Unbelievable!"

"Huh?" she gave the goddess a questionable look. "What's wrong?"

"You actually...actually recited a quote correctly! I remember that particular passage from my initial research of Earth when I first arrived here. The author's name was Johann Goethe..."

"Just great!" Minako fumed, jumping to her feet. "Not only am I actually quoting right for a change, but it's from some guy I never heard of!"

The two exchanged serious glances for a few silent seconds, before bursting into giggles.

"And the search for Arte continues..." Minako said, placing the worn collar in the pocket of her school uniform. Just as she was about to suggest to Stashia that they should rejoin with the others, a sudden feeling of weightlessness fell over her like a shroud. The sunny sky darkened, and forked bolts of lightning rained down from the newly formed storm clouds. A fog materialized from nowhere, blinding the blonde schoolgirl.

"What on Earth?!" she exclaimed, bewildered by the sudden climate change. Suddenly, a familiar voice reached her ears from out of the mists. Although it was melodious and serene, there was a certain note of fear and urgency that caused her to rush towards the direction from where it had came.

"Princess Serenity!" she yelled into the thick fog. "Where are you?"

A scream rewarded her with an answer. Instantly alert and ready for action, the disguised senshi boldly rushed into the fog. It felt like eternity as she pressed on, the only sound heard was that of her footsteps.

"M-man...this fog ...is...murder," she panted, stopping to take a breath. Just as she was about to continue, a semi-visible form materialized in front of her. For some unknown reason, the figure was obscured by a mysterious shadow. However, a second shape appeared, this one very visible and very feminine.

She was a blond girl with her hair in odangoes, and clad in a beautiful ivory gown. The shadowy figure kept two dark hands clamped tightly on the girl's shoulders, keeping her from moving.

"Serenity!" Minako screamed, her blue eyes narrowed at the shadowy figure. "Let her go, you creep!" Already, she was reaching for her transformation pen.

The figure only laughed, a deep haunting cackle of insanity. The imprisoned princess glanced at her guardian with tear-stricken blue eyes, slowly shaking her head.

"Save me, Minako." She said quietly, bowing her head sadly. "I'm in need of your services...Sailor Venus."

Sailor Venus...Sailor Venus...Sailor Venus...

The princess's mention of Minako's other identity reverberated in her ears as the blond super heroine was engulfed in a blinding kaleidoscope of light. She awoke to find Stashia kneeling over her, a look of despair scrawled over her divine features. Minako sat up, surprised that she was sitting in the grass. Once again, the day was sunny, with the sweet smell of the park flowers wafting in her nose.

Was that a vision? She mused to herself. She did not even remember blackening out. Was that how her old friend Rei Hino experienced these things?

"Are you alright?" Stashia asked worriedly, helping her friend to her feet. "Your eyes were glazed over...it was like you were possessed..."

"I'm fine." Minako said calmly. "And I know what I must do."

"'Must do?' I don't understand."

"Neither do I." The blonde said honestly, brandished her transformation pen, which glittered in the sunlight. Not even checking to see if any civilians were present, Minako uttered the words to power her transformation from normal girl into super heroine: "MOON POWER TRANSFORM!"

A golden aura of light enveloped her body, before climaxing with a brilliant flash. Scarcely a few seconds later, the light dissipated, revealing the masked senshi Sailor V to the world. Without even pausing, she quickly took off in a frantic dash.

"Wait!" Stashia cried, racing after her. "V-babe, wait! TRANSMUTE!"

A flash of gold and the goddess was engulfed in a golden light. A golden Sailor-V mask formed on her face, while a golden Sailor V-top with a red bow formed over her breasts, complete with a golden chocker(with a silver crescent moon symbol) around her slender neck. A silver pleated mini-skirt swirled around her thighs, while glittering silver high heeled gladiator sandals snaked up her legs.

"What's going on?" she asked, slightly annoyed from her friend's bizarre behavior.

Sailor V gave her a worried glance. "Danger. I'll explain on the way..."

************Generation V************

INTERLUDE...Hikawa Jinga

The Hikawa Jinga was a literal portal to the ancient past of Japanese nobility. Sitting regally on top of a hill overlooking a busy street, one could see the clash between that past and the very present. Although ancient, the beautiful Shrine showed no indication of its age. Its splendor was only increased by the presence of the sakura trees doting the front landscape.

Two crows silently alighted on one of the branches of the trees. Then, after a moment they pushed off, flying through the opened front door of the shrine as normal as any humans. The two birds navigated the inside labyrinth of halls with ease, gently brushing the head of a small elderly man as they passed by. He only smiled, before continuing walking down the hall.

Finally, the two landed in front of their destination. The door to the room was slightly ajar enough for them to squeeze in. Light flickered off the walls of the large room, exaggerating their shadows as they flew in and perched on fixtures. A huge blazing bonfire, the source of the light, was directly in the center of the room. In front of the fire, dressed in Shinto temple robes, was a beautiful raven-haired girl.

She was in deep meditation, eyes closed and kneeling before the fire. Sweat glistened on her brow from the combination of the heat of the flames and her own inner concentration. The two crows exchanged glances. They knew what was going on.

She had sensed something wrong.

Minutes later, the girl opened her eyes and heaved a small sigh. She turned to the newly arrivals with a slightly sad smile.

"Phobos. Deimos. Come here." She commanded.

The crows obeyed, each perching on one of her shoulder. As the girl petted them, memories of her dream from the night before replayed in her head. She could remember the odangoed-haired princess, warning her of an unknown danger. Serenity.

She could remember the words Princess Serenity had spoken. They were: To save me, you must forgive the past. You must dissolve the hatred...

What did she mean? The girl thought. What hatred? She had meditated all the day, but received no answers from the higher planes of existence.

Lost in her thoughts, she stood up, finished with her meditation. But, just as she was about to leave, the bonfire flared. Instinctively, the girl glanced into the flames and was instantly spellbound by what she saw. Her purple eyes widened in horror as flashes of the faces of unknown enemies greeted her. A shadowy figure loomed in her vision, but it was soon replaced with an even darker menace appearing as a caped figure. She could feel the raw evil pulsating from the figure, and nearly cried out in fright. Then she saw Princess Serenity crying out in pure fear and grief, reaching out with a delicate outstretched hand, searching for a rescuer...a defender...

"NO!" she exclaimed, snapping from her vision. Her head spun from the onslaught of imagery, but she soon regained her self-control. Fishing in the pockets of her Shinto robe, she pulled out her transformation pen, which proudly displayed the symbol of Mars. Four words activated the powers of the pen.

"MARS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

About a minute later, the elderly Grandpa and the Shrine's other boarder, Yuuichirou, rushed into the meditation chamber, drawn by the girl's outcry. But, only her two pet guardians greeted them from the fixtures.

For Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Fire had already vanished into the afternoon, her destination being the Tsuskino household. Although she lacked all the information from her vision, one thing remained certain.

Usagi was definitely in trouble.

END INTERLUDE

((To Be Continued))

NEXT EPISODE: "Hello, the beautiful idol Sailor V here! The deadly fire that evil Artemis started has spread to other buildings...but Generation V is on the case! But, the people don't trust us, and start acting strange even! And we get a chance to see Usagi, yea! But she gets a few other strange visitors...that want her dead! That's just so rude! And yeah, Sailor Mars shows up too...like we really needed her help! Prepare for the fight of a lifetime in GENERATION V, the third Episode, SHOWDOWN IN JUUBAN! Don't miss it!" 


	3. Act Three: Showdown In Juuban!

Generation V Starring Sailor V:  
Act Three: Showdown In Juuban By (2001)

*Last time on Generation V: The fire still rages out of control, and the superpowered schoolgirl beauties of Generation V mobilize to save innocent lives. Meanwhile, Minako has received a premonition of Princess Serenity (aka Usagi Tsukino) is in danger! Will she and Stashia make it in time? And just who Is the mysterious Sailor Mars? Read on!*

His name was Skip Pepper. He was just a newly arrived intern of the Armaco Corporation, hoping to climb the corporate ladder to success. This was his first day being "office boy", and he was having an all right time. All he had done so far was fetch coffee for the office workers and printed important letters for the boss. But, who knows? Soon, he would have his own cozy desk he could set his A.E.G.I.S. models on. That is, if he kept up the good work.

But his thoughts of ingenuity all changed an hour ago. Now, he was just hoping to stay alive.

He was trapped in a burning inferno, huddled up with the remaining workers that were not lucky enough to discover the initial flame. Searing tongues of fire leaped up to the ceiling, pulsating dangerous heat. He was tempted to make a break through the flames, but decided against it. It was too risky, not to mention he lacked the familiarity of the office floor to know where the emergency exits were.

"Help!" he yelled, hoping any firefighter near would hear him. But, the roar of the blaze was intense, and easily drowned out his meager cries. Still, he continued, not wanting to die without a struggle.

"Somebody, a little help here!" he yelled again.

"Coming!" a female voice replied in a singsong tone.

At first, Skip though his mind was playing tricks on him. Maybe he was having mass hallucinations before he would be roasted like a Christmas dinner. But, as he turned his attention to where the voice originated, he could see something happening to the flames. It seemed as if they were shrinking at a gradual increasing pace. Soon, they were snake-like shapes, being drawn into something.

Then he saw her.

She floated through the remaining flames like an angel. Her green hair draped a little over her shoulders as she smiled at the group. Her futuristic red Sailor V outfit, accented with orange and silver-trimmed pieces, glowed with an intense red glow. The last of the blaze was absorbed into her armor, causing it to radiate brighter.

With a mixture of astonishment and gratitude, Skip recognized her immediately. Her name was Iczelion. Technically, she was The Iczelion, since the other three War-Girls had disappeared from the public eye. However, astonishment and gratitude soon melted away, replaced by anger and dread. Was this one of their plans? To first set fire to the building, then reap the adoration and rewards of the rescue? He was confused. Was the revealing newspaper story right about this heroine and her friends?

"I...I guess you guys are free to go!" Iczelion giggled, levitating to the ground. "My friends and I have made a safe passage for you from the stairwell to the ground. Be careful, though."

Skip did not know what to fully believe. Was she good or evil? Was the story true? He needed proof...the hard way.

"Mighty convenient of you to show up when we're in danger." He spoke up, striding towards her. "Makes me wonder how did you get the info."

"Excuse me?" Iczelion gave him a slightly surprised look.

"Look at the factors: Us, trapped in a burning inferno, certain to experience a painful death. You: showing up, very sudden and dramatic I might add, sucking in the fire magically and saving our lives. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the rescue. But, tell me the truth: Did you start the fire?"

"That's ridiculous!" The War-Girl replied. "I'd never do such a thing! I...Its that stupid tabloid newspaper story, isn't it? It's a lie! Come on! Do you guys believe such nonsense?!"

She searched the faces of each of the group, searching for a sympathetic face. But, she found none. All of them gave her suspicious glares in return, with Skip shaking his head and chuckling.

The Iczelion turned away, hiding a tear trailing down her cheek. "Fine, believe what you want." She said, her voice slightly wavering from trying not to cry. "I'm outta here."

She leaped into the air, using her teleportation ability to materialize above the building. The blazing inferno was now being defeated by the efforts of the firefighters, although some flames still consumed the upper levels. Sniffing, the armored girl flew up into the clouds to rid herself of the excess fire energy.

Nagisa. Iczel spoke into her brain. Will you be all right?

"No!" she replied. "I just can't believe how stupid everyone is to think we would do such evil things to get attention!"

Don't blame them. They believe that everything the news media tells them is true.

"Whatever. Let's just finish this up and go home." Iczelion said, slowing to a stop in the lower stratosphere. Up here, she could see into space, with its beautiful stars and infinite darkness. To think, her three Iczelion teammates were out there chasing after Chaos. They did not have to experience this new outlaw status placed on her. Oh no, the human race would never consider them for wrongdoing.

"Ready, Iczel?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Let's do it.

In unison, the two voices of the armor and its wearer screamed as a powerful wave of red energy discharged from the armor and continued into space. Feeling satisfied, the War-Girl turned earthward and flew back towards the building. As she neared, a voice came in over the communication channel in the armor.

Hello? Everyone? Nuku-Nuku seems to be having a problem!

"What is it, Nuku-Nuku?" Iczelion asked.

In one of the floors of the building still engulfed in fire, the cybernetic catgirl stood staring down the two people she had came to save. Both men held makeshift clubs, made from broken table legs, in their hands, threatening to hit Nuku-Nuku every time she took a step towards them Of course, having an android body gave the girl slight invulnerability, so wooden clubs did not worry her. But, the fact that the roof was about to cave in on her and her would-be rescues with a fiery vengeance did.

Have you tried spanking them? Ritsuko chimed in on the channel.

"No..." Nuku-Nuku scratched her head, thinking. "But I can try!"

No Nuku-Nuku! Nagisa practically screamed through the communication channel. Don't do that! Ritsuko, how could you suggest such a thing? You know she'll do it in a heartbeat!

Wow...I did not think of that. Ritsuko replied sarcastically.

The two men began to circle the pink-haired cyborg, preparing for one final clubbing to knock her out. After all, she was the cause of the fire. There was no way they were falling for that rescue lie she was telling them. According to the paper, she and her group had set up all the situations involving innocents in danger to lull the public into a false sense of security. So she deserved to die in this deadly inferno.

And they aimed to assist her demise.

It did not take a Cray supercomputer for the cybernetic cat-girl to figure out what they were trying to do. She grinned widely, thinking that it was some new kind of game.

Nuku-Nuku! Miyuki's voice filtered in her "cat ears". Tell those idiots that they either go with you or burn in hell!

No! Don't do that either! Nagisa argued. Tell them it's a lie!

With a roar, both men swung their wooden clubs at unison. But, they did not count on the pink-haired girl's ability to pinpoint the trajectory of the weapons with inhuman accuracy, thus knowing exactly how they would attack. Not to mention the fact that she was just too fast for the eye to see. Nuku-Nuku stepped back in a blur of pink from the path of the two clubs, and watched in amusement. Shocked to find their prey standing behind them, the duo could not slow or stop the momentum of their crude weapons. Two powerful blows sounded as the men ended up knocking each other unconscious.

"Well, that was easy." Nuku-Nuku smiled, picking the two up as easily as newborn babies, hefting one on each shoulder.

Hey...what did you do? Nagisa asked her voice filled with worry.

"Nothing. Just watched." Nuku-Nuku replied. Kneeling down to gather strength in her legs, the pink-haired heroine took one mighty leap, exploding through the ceiling onto the floor above. Unlike her past surrounding, this level was slightly untouched from the blaze, although scorch marks on the floor heralded its arrival. Miyuki, carrying another survivor on her bike, screeched to a stop in front of her.

"Tell me ya didn't spank them!" she exclaimed.

Nuku-Nuku shook her head, giving her friend a puzzled look. "Should I?"

The motorcyclist chuckled. "Let's blow this hot dog stand!"

"My words exactly." Ritsuko appeared behind them, pulling behind her a frightened middle-age man. When the other two's eyes shifted from her face to that of the rescued, she shrugged.

"What? I just told him I'll break all of his ribs if he didn't come with me."

"Let's just go." Miyuki ordered, shaking her at Ritsuko shamefully. Her take-no-prisoners attitude was the last thing they needed on this mission. But, since so many of the trapped victims believed the bogus newspaper story, she could not blame her teammate. It was bizarre that people would rather fight them than be saved from a dire peril.

Revving her motorcycle, the young rider aimed towards the windows of the floor, which exited into a steep drop onto the streets below. Her fellow companions exchanged knowing glances. So it was a race then.

"LAST ONE'S THE LOVE CHILD OF A ZENTRAEDI!" she yelled, peeling away to the sound of squealing tires. She raced forward, with Nuku-Nuku easily gaining on her. Having no mood of fast transportation, Ritsuko brought up the rear, taking her frightened charge along for the ride. Cat-Girl and motorcyclist closed the distance to the window in no time, and knew exactly what to do.

Slow motion.

In unison, both heroines, along with the saved victims, exploded through the tall windowpanes with ease. As the duo seemingly plummeted to their deaths, the glass slivers from the broken windows seemed to hang suspended around them, glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. The crowd below reacted with cries of awe as they beheld the spectacular freefall.

Nuku-Nuku landed first, causing a small crater in the sidewalk. Placing the two unconscious men on the ground, she triumphantly threw the victory sign to the crowd of spectators.

"Nuku-Nuku Number 1!" she chanted.

For Miyuki, it was a different manner. In fact, she was a little unsure if she would land safely at all, let alone expertly for the crowd watching below. But, she did not panic, but calmly pressed the "A" button, one of the seven on the center of her motorcycle handlebars. At once, powerful jacks, accompanied by the hiss of compressed air, ejected from below the silver cycle. They hit the ground first, slowing the plummet of the girl and gently lowering her to the pavement.

"Woo..." she released a sign of relief. "That was way too close!"

Ritsuko and the middle-aged man was the last left on the ledge. The man cringed at the fall before him, saying, and "Don't kill me! I have a wife and five kids! I have done nothing to deserve this!"

"What's the matter?" Ritsuko cooed in a threatening tone. "Ever stared death in the face before?"

"Please don't kill me!" the man pleaded, falling to his knees with hands clasped together at his chest. "I'll do anything you ask!"

"Anything, huh? How about...skydive?" With that, the blond girl pushed the surprised man off the roof and quickly jumped behind him, her black duster jacket billowing from the resulting freefall wind. The man screamed his lungs out as he watched the pavement rushed up to meet him. Surely, he was going to be a street pizza now!

"Hold on!" he heard Ritsuko yell before he felt her hand clasp his tightly in a vise-like grip. He closed his eyes, knowing that it was the end. But, for some reason, he felt his body slowing from the drop. Timidly, he opened one eye...and then the other...and released a cry of delight. The sleek Star Arrow hovered overhead, and Ritsuko held on to a secure grappling line, slowly being pulled into the entry hatch of the ship. He was saved! And to think he thought she was crazy!

Seconds later, Ritsuko and the Star Arrow touched down in front of the crowd. Nuku-Nuku and Miyuki ran to it, waiting for their teammate to exit.

"Guess we know who the love child is now." Miyuki chided, removing her helmet. Her facial features were immediately blanketed by an invisible field of light molecules that prevented photographers from taking pictures of the heroine, thus exposing her identity.

"Yeah, but I had the best rescue sequence." Ritsuko shot back as she strode down the entrance ramp of the ship.

"I'm glad that's over!" Nuku-Nuku said. "But what will happen to Command Central?"

"Good question." Iczelion replied as she materialized before the trio. "And what about this bogus news story that's turning everyone in Tokyo against us? I smell a villain. A big villain."

Suddenly, a powerful blast of water slammed into Nuku-Nuku, causing her to tumble into the wall of one of the buildings. Another blast followed, aimed at Ritsuko, but she cartwheeled away in the nick of time.

"What the-?!" all three exclaimed in unison.

The crowd of spectators had completely surrounded the trio of super heroines. Yet, something was wrong. There were no cheers aroused, or even jeers for their newfound villainy. Instead, they were silent, their eyes strangely glazed and staring forward. The firefighters, the perpetrators of the water attack, stood with murderous looks, their hose pointed directly at the girls.

"What's going on?" Ritsuko asked rhetorically.

To quote a certain white feline...I sense Negavibes! Iczel said in Nagisa's brain. Nagisa, force field up! Now!

"Right!" Nagisa acknowledged. "Everyone, stay behind me!"

Another powerful blast of water shot from the hose of the firemen, thundering against the War-Girl's force field. Nuku-Nuku, regaining her composure, leaped above the heads of the citizens gathered around her, and landed where her friends were.

"Alright, where did that water come from?!" she asked angrily. "I hate water!"

"Well...if you hate water..." Ritsuko swallowed fearfully, staring back at the advancing crowd, who looked very bloodthirsty. "Then you're going to hate this even more..."

Standing back to back, the four girls could only look on in hopelessness as this new mob tightened around them, ready to mangle and crush them to death...

************Generation V************

Meanwhile...at the Tsukino household...

Usagi Tsukino lie sprawled lazily over her bed, not caring at all for the slightly dirty room she had not bothered to clean. All she knew was that she was dead tired. And hungry. And bored. Her mother had marched her straight to her room when she returned from school, and threatened to ground her for the rest of the school year if she did not finish her homework and cleaning in a timely matter.

Usagi took one look at the opened algebra book before her and stifled a yawn. So many numbers...so hungry...must eat... The blonde girl dragged herself out of the bed and tiptoed to the door. Maybe she could sneak to the kitchen for a quick snack. Twisting the knob gently, she opened the door slowly, cringing at the sound of it creaking on its hinges. Timidly, her odangoed head peaked out into the hallway, scanning for any sign of her mom.

The coast was clear. Inching her way out of her bedroom, Usagi hugged the wall, and silently made her way to the staircase. Halfway there. Ducking stealthily, she peeked down the stairs, searching for any movement. Satisfied that there was no danger, the girl tiptoed down the stairs and finally made it to the landing. At this point, her stomach started to growl with the ferocity of a lion.

"Sheesh!" Usagi tried to quiet her tummy, but it was futile. She had to reach the kitchen quick, before her warden mother spotted her. From the landing, she could see the kitchen and the refrigerator, which gleamed like gold to her hungry soul. Waiting a few minutes to make sure that all was okay, she raced into the kitchen, her twin odangoes floating behind her like blonde ribbons.

Throwing open the refrigerator door, she grabbed for the first snack she could finger. Cookies! Hungrily, Usagi devoured the morsels, petting her satisfied stomach in happiness. Just as she was reaching for the milk, a voice reached her ears.

"Didn't I tell you not to come out of your room until you were finished with your homework?!"

Usagi spun around, holding a cookie in her mouth. "Mom! I'm was so-"

Then she stopped and grimaced. That was not her mom who was about to bring down great wrath on her, but her little brother Shingo, who fell to the floor clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Y-you should have seen the look on your ugly mug-!" Shingo gasped between giggles. "It was priceless!"

"Why, you little brat!" Usagi growled. "Impersonating Mom is a federal offense!"

"Yeah, well to see that look on your face again..."Shingo collapsed into another fit of laughter. Angrily, his sister stalked out of the kitchen, hiding tears of shame. She hated to be the butt of a joke!

Then, she realized something. "Where is Mom, anyway?" she asked her brother.

He shrugged. "Said something about meeting new neighbors...but that was a hour ago."

"Oh." She replied. Then, she heard something. It was a very audible thump at the front door of the house. Was someone visiting her? Maybe it was her best friend Naru, coming by for a chat. Boy, that would be just what the doctor ordered for such a boring afternoon.

"Who is it?" she sang, rushing to the door. She looked through the peephole, but could not see anything but dark figures. She swallowed hard suddenly sensing a peculiar feeling of danger which she could not ignore.

"Who is it?" she repeated.

"Arex calling!" she heard from the other side.

All of a sudden, something blasted through the door, shattering it on its hinges. Usagi was slammed hard in the chest, sliding with the large projectile to the wall. For a few seconds, her head was in a daze and her eyes watered. She could not breath for that heavy form draped over her body. As her blue eyes focused, the blonde barely silenced a scream of fear.

It was her father, very bruised and unconscious. His glasses hung limp over his nose and his business suit was ripped in many places. Pushing him gently off of her pinned body, Usagi held her father's head, hysterically calling his name. "DAD!" she squealed. "Please be alright!"

"Usagi!" she heard. It was the voice of her mother.

The blonde whipped around, finding herself involuntarily quivering in fear. Before her stood three strange people, clad in black general-styled uniforms. The first two looked normal compared to the third being, a man covered in blue-gray fur with a long, dog-like snout. This wolfman, however, held her precious mother by the throat, threatening to sink a dagger-sized claw into it.

"Hello, child." The blonde haired man stepped forward, a sickening evil leer on his lips. As he leaned forward Usagi shrunk back, clutching her father protectively, and giving the intruder an icy glare.

He saw this and chuckled. "My friends and I were in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by. We were wondering...can the Moon Princess come out and play?"

"M-moon P-Princess?" she repeated. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That's hilarious." Her interrogator sneered, his icy-blue eyes flashing threateningly. "How stupid do you think we are, Serenity? How many blonde haired girls with your particular taste for hairstyles are around Tokyo, hmmm?"

"Usagi? A princess?" Shingo chuckled nervously. "Give me a break! That space-case wouldn't know a crown if she tripped over one. N-Now I know you goons are at the wrong house!"

"Shingo-!" Ikuko gasped, her air-supply severally limited by the wolfman's neck grip. "That's no way to talk about you sister-! Especially in this situation!"

"Yes, listen to your captive mommy, Shingo." The man jeered.

"Shingo! Get help!" Usagi screamed at her brother. "Get the police!"

At this, the four intruders roared with laughter. "Police?!" the man snickered. "Against the combined powers of the Honor Guard?"

Still, her brother dashed out of the kitchen, racing for the phone to get help. The blonde man nodded to his comrade, a pink-hired woman, who chased after him with a small inhuman snarl.

"Now, USAGI, or whatever your pathetic Earth name is..." the leader returned his attention to her. "You're going to come with us now...or I'll let my friend Wan-Wan use your mother here as a new chew toy. You know how dogs like to chew on things..."

Wan-Wan gave a resounding nod, lifting Ikuko bodily off the floor. Choking, Usagi's mother kicked wildly with her dangling feet, struggling for breath.

"No!" Usagi cried defiantly, placing her unconscious father's head gently on the floor and rising her feet. She did not know why, but something about the word princess brought a sense of familiarity to her. Facing the hairy man, her blue eyes narrowed, and she felt a surge of courage rising in her. Why did she feel so brave against these monstrous clowns? Was she going crazy or was she still in shock?

"You release my mother at once...or in the name of the Moon...I'LL PUNISH YOU!" she recited, astonished at the very words leaving her lips. She glanced down at her arms, which were doing weird gestures on their own! What was going on? What was she doing? Where did the words come from?

Both the blond man and Wan-Wan laughed at the slender teen standing boldly before them. "Boy, that was rich." The leader replied. "If that's not sailor senshi material, I don't know what is!"

All of a sudden, the door to the kitchen flew open and a familiar pink-haired form slammed painfully into one of the wall cabinets, causing it to shatter into splinters. The pink-haired girl jumped back up to all fours, growling at a silhouette in the shadowy doorway.

Her voice and speech preceded her, ringing clear into the ears of those present. "How dare you enter uninvited into the house of an innocent maiden and her family to terrorize them! As a defender of justice, I can't let this go on any longer!"

"It can't be!" the leader screeched, stepping back in astonishment. "Not her, anybody but her!"

"That voice!" Wan-Wan exclaimed. "It can't be her!"

"Yes it can." The figure declared, stepping out from the darken doorway. Her beautiful blonde hair glistened dramatically as the reflective lenses of her red mask hid her eyes from the assembled beholders. She instantly struck a fighting pose.

"Codenamed Sailor V. The soldier of Justice." She recited. "I am the sailor-suited beautiful soldier, Sailor Venus! You're going to pay for harassing Usagi's family!"

Astonished at first by the new sailor-suited interloper, the leader soon regained his composure. "Sailor V! What a pleasant surprise! I did not expect to see you so soon! Have you lost weight?"

"Funny." Sailor V gave a tight smile. "Now let Ms. Ikuko go, you monster!"

"And what if I don't, little sailor soldier?" Wan-Wan snarled defiantly, holding the poor mother even higher in the air. "What are you going to do...hit me with your little tiara or something?"

"Nope." Sailor V chanted, holding her Moon Compact. "Just a CRESCENT BOOMERANG!"

A quick flick of the wrist, and V's glowing crescent weapon flew from her gloved hands, ricocheting off the massive paw of the malevolent wolfman. He released a howl of pain, instantly loosing his grip on Ikuko, who collapsed roughly to the floor.

Turning quickly to Usagi, the sailor-suited heroine was taken aback by the look of awe scrawled on the girl's face. "Usagi!" she yelled. "Get your mom and get out of here!"

"But...you're Sailor V!" she squealed, apparently forgetting the fact that she was still in danger. "I read your manga all the time! Can I please have your autograph?! Please?!"

"C'mon, this isn't the time!" the masked senshi reprimanded, giving the odangoed-haired girl a small nudge towards her mother. "You two need to go get help now! I'll take care of your father!"

Just then, Wan-Wan, who was nursing his wounded paw, pounced towards Usagi. But, with lightning speed, Sailor V stepped in his path shouting, "SAILOR V KICK!" Her leg lashed out, connecting with the creature's chest, sending him tumbling across the floor. Standing protectively behind Usagi as she helped her mother to her feet, the masked senshi watched as her three adversaries regrouped to face her.

"Your attempt to stop us is useless!" the leader declared. "No matter where she runs, we'll find her!"

"Besides...we still have her pathetic father." The pink-haired girl announced, picking up the limp form of Usagi's father roughly by the shirt. "She'll have to give up if she wants to see this twerp alive again!"

"How dare you talk about him that way!" Sailor V cried. "Mr. Tsukino is a brave, working man who provides for his family. Not like you heartless creeps who like take from and destroy innocent lives!"

The leader snickered. "Nice speech. I impressed you still have the touch...and that red ribbon. Do you remember who gave you that idea, Sailor V? Do you remember who told you that your hair would look nice with a big red ribbon?"

"No..." Sailor V whispered, disbelievingly caressing her ever present red hair ribbon. She definitely remembered the person who gave her that fashion idea. He was once a handsome older student known as Higashi, one of the first men she had a crush on. But, he turned out to be Narkissos, a creature for the Dark Agency, and the first enemy she fought as Sailor V. The last time she saw him, he was on the receiving end of a Crescent Beam.

He was destroyed. Dust. Particles.

But now, unbelievably, he stood before her, grinning wickedly. "This can't be true." Sailor V breathed in disbelief. He was Narkissos!

"Ah, so you've finally recognized me." Narkissos sneered. "Like my new look? It came with the body."

"But you're dead! I-"

" 'Killed you?'" Narkissos finished, advancing on the horrified heroine. "Can't deny that."

Sailor V saw as her resurrected enemy came forward, and tried to formulate a plan of attack. But, for some unknown reason, she could not focus mentally. It felt as if a fog had shrouded her brain. She felt the urge of sleep creeping in her body, and fought against it. She felt herself weakening, and quickly realized the truth: She was being brainwashed!

"No!" she screamed, summoning every ounce of mental energy to halt the invasion of her mind. Just as she was about to give in, a beautiful melody reached her ears, instantly freeing her from her mental slavery. Sailor V's blue eyes snapped open, as she regained control of her body. Standing besides her was Stashia, readying a golden arrow in her bow.

"The Moon Princess and her mother are safe for now." the silver-haired goddess reported. "Looks like I arrived here just in time."

"Who is this charming young lady?" Narkissos growled. "Well, it does not matter now! Wan-Wan! Nyan-Nyan! Destroy them!"

With inhuman acknowledgements, the two quickly obeyed their leader. The massive Wan-Wan made a flying tackle towards the Senshi of Venus, knocking her into the living room. Both crashed in a flurry of flying hands and paws. The pink-haired Nyan-Nyan quickly transformed into her fur form, slashing with her long claws at her silver-haired prey. Luckily, Stashia managed to block her deadly lunges with her Golden Bow, and responded with a kick of her own. The wicked cat-girl rolled with the blow, quickly regaining her balance.

"Meow! Think you've won?" Nyan-Nyan scowled in fury. " Let me even up the odds!"

Stashia heard a snarling sound behind her. She whirled around, finding herself face to face with the quartet of Nyan-Nyan's cats, hissing evilly with glowing eyes. With a screech, the four jumped on her in unison, burying the goddess in a pile of fur and slashing claws.

Narkissos looked on, satisfied at his teammates' handiwork. "Keep those two busy, while I capture our guest." He ordered, starting towards the door.

Suddenly, a powerful tongue of flame surged from nowhere, almost enveloping him in its fiery grasp. "No!" the blond villain exclaimed. "Not another one! This cannot be! I thought only one sailor senshi was awaken!"

"Wrong." A newcomer appeared in the doorway. She possessed such long dark purple hair that it almost seemed midnight black, fluttering around her like shadowy ribbons. Her high heels echoed against the wooden floor as she stepped into the kitchen. In her gloved hands, she held a handful of scrolls with unknown characters.

"Akuryo Taisan!" she chanted, flinging two of the scrolls with pinpoint accuracy. One smacked into Narkissos's chest, paralyzing him instantaneously. Another stuck to Nyan-Nyan, causing her to freeze as still as a statue.

Stashia, in the meantime, succeeding in kicking away the furious cats that pinned her down and leaped to her feet, expecting another round with the cat girl. What she got was a very still Nyan-Nyan, staring at her with fearful eyes.

She glanced at the newcomer with a mixture of gratitude and suspicion. "Who are you?"

The red-clad sailor senshi arrogantly brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "Evidently someone who knows what she is doing." She replied. "I'm Sailor Mars."

Elsewhere, unknowing about the recent development, Wan-Wan and Sailor V continued their brawl. The masked senshi expertly dodged the wild attacks of the wolfman, but found herself limited maneuverability-wise, in such tight quarters.

"Grr...I'm gonna shred you to pieces!" he roared, swinging blindly with his massive arms. "I'm going to break off and chew every limb in your body!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Sailor V laughed. "SAILOR V CHOP!"

The Senshi of Venus lashed out with a neat karate hand chop, catching Wan-Wan directly in the throat. Choking, he instinctively clutched his throat...leaving himself open.

Sailor V quickly seized the opportunity. "So, Wan-Wan. Do you remember how our first epic battle ended? It ended with seppuku, ritual suicide. Guess what? It's time for a replay!"

Magically, her V-chan Striking Katana appeared in her grip. As soon as the wolf-man saw it, he said, "Not again!"

SLASH! The glinting katana sliced clean into Wan-Wan's body. With a dying roar, the wolfman crumbled into a pile of black dust, which itself evaporated into nothingness.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the masked senshi ran back into the kitchen, prepared for an all-out assault from Wan-Wan's comrades. But what she witnessed caused her blue eyes to widen under her red mask. Sailor Mars was there, interrogating a frozen Narkissos with ferocity rarely seen from the Senshi of Fire.

"What do you want with the Princess?" she asked angrily. "Answer me!"

Narkissos was silent, his returning gaze intense. Purple eyes narrowed, Mars pointed a gloved finger at his temple, causing a tiny burst of fire to materialize on the tip. "Speak up, youma." She commanded. "Or the fires of Mars will make you suffer."

Narkissos's eyes moved to the threatening finger at his temple, and a curt smile flashed on his face. Seeing this act of pure defiance, the Fire Senshi was about to make good on her threat when she suddenly felt an evil being approaching with her intuitive psychic senses. From literally out of thin air, a man wearing a blue cape materialized beside her.

Whirling around with lightning speed, Sailor Mars readied a third scroll to paralyze her newest enemy. But the man moved faster, connecting with a backhand slap that sent Mars sprawling. With a wave of his hand, he caused Stashia to fly into the wall, hitting it with such force that the goddess slumped down to the floor and did not move. Then his attention went to Sailor V, who stood in shock at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Impossible..." the senshi of Venus whispered. Her memories returned to her in a flood of images. A rooftop. It was the scene of the final battle between her and her greatest adversary...and greatest ally. Even though she fought that battle two years before, she remembered it as if it happened yesterday. The man before her had the same neat hair, the same handsome face, and the same sparkling blue eyes.

He was Kaitou Ace...or Danburite, the former director of the Dark Agency. He was definitely alive and kicking.

Sailor V made no attempt to stop Danburite as he shredded the scrolls that held his associates in place. As they became free of Mars's spell, Danburite flashed the masked senshi a look of pure amusement. She said nothing, not even a word to stop him. Nonchalantly, he flung a small object that slid to the floor before Sailor V's feet. Then, satisfied at the freedom of his allies, he and his friends vanished into ether.

Sailor V reached down with a trembling hand to pick up the object. It was a familiar playing card from a deck.

The Ace of Hearts.

"V-babe? Are you alright?" Stashia groaned, picking herself up from where she had lain and rubbing her sore head. She looked around, trying to find the Senshi of Mars, but found that the raven-haired girl had disappeared as well.

Sailor V turned the card over and over again in her hands. "He's back. They're all back, more lethal than ever. I thought I killed them all...I know I killed them all...even...even Ace..."

"So, you know those monsters?"

She nodded. "They're the Dark Agency...somehow back with a vengeance."

************Generation V************

The mob of bystanders closed in on the quintet of super heroines trapped in their midst. With outstretched hands, they made attempts to grab and claw at the girls. Luckily, each attempt failed at the hands of The Iczelion's force field that surrounded them in a protective sphere. However, the force field was stretched thin from this action, and threaten to split open from the combined assault of the people attacking it and the firefighters spraying it with their most powerful hoses.

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Miyuki babbled.

"What has the people cheering for us one minute, and crying for blood the next?" Shizuka mused.

"Must be something in the water." Ritsuko smirked, not at all frightened at the idea of taking on a bloodthirsty mob.

The armored Iczelion stamped a metallic-clad foot in annoyance. "Leave us alone!" she screamed to the crowd. "We've done nothing to deserve this!"

"Yeah, that's showing them." Ritsuko replied sarcastically. "Showing them how big a crybaby you are!"

"Shut up!" Nagisa yelled angrily, narrowing her green eyes angrily at the blonde. As soon as she did this, the force field disappeared, and the dangerous multitude spilled onto the girls, attacking with murderous intent.

Nagisa! Concentrate! The force field! Iczel screamed in Nagisa's brain, but it was too late. The armored War-Girl was already pinned by her relentless aggressors, leaving her with only one option: blast her way free. But did she have the right to use her powers in that way and possibly take innocent lives in the process?

On one of the rooftops above, a lone majestic figure watched the scene unfold. His cape billowed dramatically as he magically pulled a single red rose from its folds. Behind his white mask, his eyes shone with a clear determination. Even though he had a prior engagement, he could not ignore those in distress or in danger.

With a fluttering of his cape, Tuxedo Kamen plunged into the fray.

((To be continued))

NEXT EPISODE: "Hello everyone. I'm Mamoru Chiba, better known as Tuxedo Kamen. I can't believe they have me doing this! I've just returned to Tokyo! Anyway, to better protect Usagi, we decide to let her sleep over at the Higawa Jinga, under everyone's watchful eye. But those creeps of Danburite won't take a hint, and attack full force with a huge army of creatures! Sadly, that's not all the trouble in Paradise. With Minako and Rei being cold towards each other, Zoiscite missing, and extreme measures being taken by the public to capture the girls, let's just say I miss the good old days with just five Sailor Senshi to look after. But don't say I said that. Find out what happens in the fourth episode, Reflections and Revelations. Don't miss it!" 


End file.
